


On Christmas Eve

by lily_ddark



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas oneshot, M/M, anyways it’s christmas eve, baz is flirty asf, festive chaotic, he’s smooth !, its choatic, its cute i think, its fun, simon is obessed, theyre in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_ddark/pseuds/lily_ddark
Summary: Simon works at a store directly across from Baz’s own place of work, and he’s determined to beat Baz’s decorations (who he thinks is the biggest prick in the world). However his mind is changed after a conversation with him at a bus stop on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Gareth/Rhys (Simon Snow), Shepard & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	On Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone! I know this year has been hard for all of us so this is my attempt at spreading holiday cheer. I hope everyone is spending this year with people they love, if not, I give my love to you all. <3
> 
> —
> 
> Instagram: @ mammillariainflames

“Shepard!” I shout from ontop of my ladder. The shop door swings open and the little bell rings as he comes outside.

He looks up at me, “Uh...yeah...?” I adjust the bundle of christmas lights that are wrapped around my neck, “Can you flip off Baz for me?”

Shepard tilts his head and squints his eyes at me, “Uh...why?” I glare across the street and at the cafe Baz works at.

Baz is standing infront of the french cafe and is painting a snowman on their glass window.

He has his stupid long hair up in a bun and is wearing a stupid white turtle neck that makes him look stupidly good.

“Because he’s an ass that’s why,” I say, turning around to look at the ‘VINTAGE SHOP’ sign I’m hanging my lights up on.

Shepard clicks his tongue and shakes his head, “He’s hot though.” I grumble at that and wrap the string of lights in my hand around the edge of our sign.

“He’s trying to out do our decorates but I won’t have it,” I say as I finish wrapping the lights on the sign.

I’ve wanted to out do his stupid decorations for awhile. It started when I went to his cafe during my break just twelve days ago.

I had complimented the wreaths they had out front and he decided to take a jab at the lack of our own decorations.

Thinking about it makes my face heat up. Baz snarking about it in his red sweater and the snowflake pin he had on it. He kept putting other things up which really pissed me off.

So I decided to go all out with lights all over the store and fake snow littered around outside. I also added blow up snowmen along with tiny plastic reindeers.

“Do you guys just keep putting decorations after the other does or what?” I nod, “Yeah, and I think I’ve got him beat with my display.”

I climb down the ladder and walk backwards into the street with Shep to look at the front of our store.

Shepard squints at the decorations and then at me, “Not to sound like Penny but, it’s Christmas Eve already, why are you still doing this?”

I roll my eyes, “Because the fight ends when he gives up.” “That sounds like the tag line of an epic movie.” “It does doesn’t it?”

The door to our store opens up and Gareth is pushing Rhys out the door. Rhy’s wheelchair has tinsel wrapped around the arms and the back of his chair. I’m pretty sure Gareth decorated it, (he has a huge crush on Rhys).

“Hey guys,” Rhys says waving a hand. Shep and I wave back and I point up at my decorations, “Do you guys like it?”

They move out next to us and Gareth nods at the display, “It’s cute.” I grumble, “It’s supposed to be perfect.” “Why are you even doing this,” Rhys questions.

I sigh and turn around as I point towards Baz’s back, “Him.” Baz suddenly goes still and quickly looks over his shoulder before glaring at the line of us staring at him from the middle of the road.

Rhys sighs, “Man’s got looks I can tell you that.” Gareth shrugs, “He’s not _that_ attractive.” Shepard hums, “No he’s definitely hot as fuck.”

I groan and shake my hand, “He’s not hot!” Baz raises an eyebrow from his spot next to the window.

My face flushes and my shoulders raise, “Guys h-he’s looking over here, turn around.” I spin around but no one else does, “Guys!”

Shepard makes a noise, “Oh my god she’s beautiful.” “Who?!,” I ask. Gareth answers me, “This blonde woman, she’s stunning and she’s whispering in Baz’s ear.”

I jump and turn to look at them, and sure enough a very attractive girl that I’ve never seen before has her mouth right beside his ear as he stares at us with a unreadable.

“They make a hot couple,” Shep nods. I grumble, “Whatever at least my decorations are better.” Gareth laughs a bit, “You sound jealous-“

“Hey!,” Penny yells from the store. We all turn around to look at her angry face, “Why am I the only one working?!”

Everyone stares at me with daggers in their eyes and I pout, “Don’t look at me like that!” Gareth pushes Rhys back into the store and Shep follows slowly behind.

I sigh and cross my arms before staring at my display. I take a deep breath before looking back over my shoulder at the blonde lady and Baz, before stepping back into the shop.

_________________

Hot air blows out of my mouth as I hug myself and lean against the back of the bus stop bench. The french cafe is still open.

I can see Baz and the blonde lady cleaning up the cafe. The lady squeezes his shoulder before untying her apron and walking out the door.

After she walks away towards the parking lot, he quickly wipes off the tables before slipping off his apron. Baz turns off the lights and then locks the door.

My eyes widen as he suddenly looks over at me. With fast causal strides, he makes his way to the bus stop and he sits right next to me.

I feel my shoulders tense as I look at him, “H-Hello.” He pulls out a cigarette pack and points the pack towards me, “Want one?”

I shake my head, “No sorry I d-don’t smoke.” He nods and takes out a cigarette before lighting it and sticking it in his mouth.

“You work at the vintage shop, don’t you?,” he asks, pointing at the store on his right side. “Yeah,” I answer, “We’ve met before, you served me at your cafe.”

Baz smiles a bit, “Oh I know.” I feel a sudden heat in my chest as I jab his shoulder, “So you remember insulting me huh?!”

He brushes off his arm as he raises an eyebrow towards me, “I insult everyone don’t take it personally.”

I click my tongue, “That’s even worse!” He rolls his eyes at me, “And how is that worse?” “B-because it just is!”

Baz shakes ash from my cigarette and leans back while stretching out his long legs, “I saw you put up more decorations. They look nice.”

“Oh yeah?,” I smile, “I thought so too but Gareth- my coworker, didn’t think so.” “Well, Wellbelove and I thought it was lovely.”

I feel my stomach twist, “Your girlfriend?” He lets out a small laugh, “No, she’s a friend I work with. I’m gay anyways.”

“Oh,” I say feeling better, “Is she nice?” He hums, “A bit nicer than me.” I giggle, “So not that nice?”

He shakes his head and smiles a bit, “I guess you could say that.” “Wait,” I say, “So I won the decorating contest right?” He raises an eyebrow, “Contest?”

I gasp, “What do you mean _‘Contest?’_ haven’t you and I been competing this whole time?!” Baz let’s out a real laugh, “Oh- Oh.”

Smoke huffs out in little puffs as he continues laughing, “That was Wellbelove! She kept putting up decorations and I had wondered why...I guess we know now.”

I giggle, “I thought you were just being an ass!” He shakes his head and crosses his arms, “I would’ve picked better decorations.”

“See? You act like a git!” Baz scoffs, “You’re not much better! You’re a cocky prick!” I stick my chin out, “At least I’m not worse than you!”

He blows smoke out of his mouth and puts his hand infront of me to shake, “We can just agree that we’re both pricks.”

I frown at his hand before slowly taking it and shaking it, “Fine.” His hand is cold and soft but also firm. He drops my hand and I think his cheeks tint a little. I’m probably wrong.

“You know,” I say, angling my body towards him, “We shouldn’t be pricks on _Christmas_ _Eve_.” He rests his head on the back of the bench, “I guess you’re right. I do have a soft spot for Christmas.”

I mimic his move and rest my head on the bench as well, “Yeah me too,” I smile. “And why do you like Christmas?,” he asks.

“Well,” I take a deep breath, “My mum and I used to love baking cookies and watching the specials on TV.”

His face goes soft, “I used to bake with my mother as well. She was wonderful.” I peer at him and before I can say anything he quickly speaks again.

“May I ask you something?” I feel my heart race, “Uh yeah, sure.” “Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” “What like Christmas?” “Yes.”

I look into his light gray eyes and shake my head, “No, I was just going to eat scones and watch Elf over and over.”

He makes a face, “ _Elf_? With that horrid actor Will Ferrell?” I pout at him, “It’s funny!” He scoffs, “Sure.”

“Why’d you ask anyways,” I say. Right before he can respond the bus pulls up and I get up on my feet, grabbing my tote bag and hugging it to my side.

Baz gets quickly as well, but instead of walking to the open bus door he puts a slip a paper in my hand.

“Call me,” he says, “So we can better plans than watching Elf on repeat tomorrow.” With that he starts to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

“Wait!,” I shout running towards him. When I get to him he turns around and I’m facing him. I hold out my hand, “I’m Simon Snow by the way.”

“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch,” he says shaking my hand. I smile at his long name before dropping his hand, “Are you going to get on the bus?”

He shakes his head and blows smoke out of his mouth, “Nope.” Baz takes the cigarette out of his mouth, and then leans down and places a kiss on my cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Snow,” he says softly, before walking away and around the bus. “Eve,” I whisper, “Christmas Eve.”

The bus driver honks the horn and I run, hopping up the steps quickly, and running down the aisle to the back, so I can look out the window.

I spot Basilton getting into a car and starting the ignition. I turn around and sink into my seat, sighing deeply as I open up the piece of paper he gave me.

He’s written his phone number inside, and there’s a little heart and tiny snowman. I slip it back into my pocket as a huge smile takes over my face.


End file.
